Nightmare
by sampahlah
Summary: Victor Nikiforov terbagun dari tidurnya dan Yuuri menghilang


"Siapa disana!"

sesosok bejubah hitam mendekati seseorang yang tengah berlari ditengah hujan deras yang melanda kota.

"Aku mohon jangan ikuti aku. Tolong!suara itu memekik meminta pertolongan kepada siapapun yang bisa menolongnya.

" tidak akan ada yang akan menolongmu. Sekali kau menjadi targetku kau tak akan bisa lepas. Hahahahah!" orang berjubah tersebut tertawa dan menangkap kaki orang itu hingga dia terjatuh menghantam tanah.

" aku mohon lepaskan aku" orang itu memelas.

" tidak mungkin aku melepaskan makhluk yang mempesona sepertimu. Akan aku nikmatimu sampai aku puas, yuuri"

" dari mana kau tahu namaku!. Siapa kau!"

" kau ingin tau, baiklah akan kuberitahu"orang tersebut membuka jubahnya

" k-kau, V-V-VICTOR!

"Hah..hah..hah...ternyata hanya mimpi" victor pun terbangun dengan rambut acak-acakan "kenapa aku bermimpi itu"

"Ada apa victor, kenapa kau sepertinya terengah engah. Apa kau punya penyakit asma?" yuuri bertanya dengan khawatir

"Tidak, aku hanya bermimpi buruk"

"Mimpi apa?, apa kau mau menceritakannya"

"Tidak apa. Apa sekarang sudah pagi?"

"Tidak ini masih jam 2 pagi" kata yuuri sambil melihat jam di hpnya.

"Oke. Mari kita tidur lagi. Besok pagi kita akan pergi latihan di danau yang membeku"

"Eh?"

Viktor pun kembali tidur dengan nyenyaknya dan membuat yuuri bingung.

"Ada apa dengannya? Ah.. Sudahlah aku kembali tidur saja."

Keesokan harinya merekapun berangkat pagi pagi

"Wow! Hari yang sangat cerah, benarkan yuuri?"

"Benar, hari ini sangat cerah"

"Lihat yuuri disana ada laut"

"Semua orang juga tau victor. Memangnya ada apa victor, kau bertingkah aneh?"

"Aku tak apa. Mungkin" jawabnya ragu

"Apa hal ini ada hubungannya dengan mimpimu semalam" yuuri bertanya

"Hah? Tidak. Ayo kita segera pergi kesana"

"Jangan menghindarinya dong"

Victor lari menjauhi Yuuri karena tidak ingin ditanya masalah itu lagi. Selagi victor berlari menjauhi Yuuri, Victor sempat menyapa paman yang biasa mancing didekat sana.

"Selamat pagi paman. Apa dapat banyak ikan?" tanya victor basa basi.

"Eh! Selamat pagi victor. Yaaa... Sebenarnya aku belum dapat ikan satupun"

"Huh? Ternyata Emil apa kau anaknya paman yang biasanya nangkring disitu" tanya Victor penasaran

"Paman yang mana? Aku pingin nyoba yang namanya mancing" kata Emil dengan bangga

"Oh" Victor hanya meng-oh ria

"Oi, ngapain kau ngajak aku kemari"

"Ah, mickey kau sudah sampai. Ayo ikut aku memancing" Emil berkata dengan bahagianya

"Hah?! Kau memangilku hanya untuk mancing!" katanya dengan marah

"Tak apalah mickey dia hanya mengajakmu bersenang senang" Victor mencoba membujuk Michele

"Benar kata Victor aku hanya mengajakmu bersenang senang" tambah Emil

"Victor, sejak kapan kau disini? dan aku tak mau memancing jadi sayonara" Michele langsung pergi menjauh

"Aku dari tadi disini!" Victor berteriak memberitahu michele bahwa dia disana

"Btw, Yuuri kok lama amat ya"

"Emang kau bareng Yuuri"

"Iya, tadi kami mau pergi ke danau beku dan aku lari duluan dan sampai sekarang Yuuri belum muncul juga. Apa kau mau ikut kami kesana?"

"Mungkin nanti aku nyusul bareng Mickey"

"Ok kalau gitu. Aku balik dulu mau nyari Yuuri" ucap Victor sambil melambaikan tangganya

"Ya, hati-hati Vic" ucap Emil sambil melanjutkan mancingnya

"Hah... Yuuri kemana ya? Kok dia menghilang begitu aja, apa dia balik lagi kerumahnya? Coba aku cek dulu" lalu Victor berlari menuju rumah Yuuri

"Konniciwa..." ucap Victor sambil masuk

"Eh..Vic-chan apa sudah selesai latihanya? Dimana Yuuri?" tanya ibu Yuuri

"Eto... Sebenarnya saya sedang nyari Yuuri Apa dia tak ada dirumah?"

"Huh? Bukannya tadi kalian perginya bersama?" tanya ibu Yuuri Heran

"Tadi kami memang pergi bareng terus saya jalan duluan tapi Yuurinya gak kunjung nyusul jadi saya kira dia balik lagi makanya saya kesini"

"Dari kalian pergi tadi Yuuri gak ada balik mungkin dia ngambil jalan lain coba aja cari ketempat yang kalian tuju"

"Oke saya akan kesana. Bye" kata Victor sambil berlari pergi

"Hati-hati Vic-chan"

Victor mulai berlari menuju danau beku sambil melihat sekeliling manatahu

Yuuri sedang berhenti disuatu tempat. Victor terus belari hingga sampai dipersimpangan dan disana dia melihat otabek disebrang jalan duduk diatas motornya.

"Otabek!" panggil Victor sambil menuju kesana

"Oh, Victor kau sedang apa?" tanya Otabek

"Ini lagi nyari Yuuri. Kau sendiri lagi apa?"

"Aku lagi nunggu Yuri" ucap Otabek datar

"He... Memangnya kalian mau kemana?" tanya Victor penasaran

"Kami mau ke danau beku"

"Aku juga mau kesana numpang ya"

"VICTOR! KAU GAK BOLEH NUMPANG"

"Eh, Yurio kapan sampainya kok aku gak lihat"

"Minggir kami mau pergi"

"Kalian mau pergi kemana ni... Kedanau beku atau pacaran atau lakuin dua²nya"ucap Victor menggoda

"Cukup Victor! Ayo Otabek Kita pergi"

"Tenang Yuri" sambil memberikan helm kepada Yuri "Victor kami duluan"

"Bye lovetiger. Waktunya melanjutkan perjalanku menuju danau beku dan mencari Yuuri" ucap Victor semangat

Victorpun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju danau sambil mencari Yuuri, bahkan Victor sempat singgah untuk makan ramen diwarung pinggir jalan. Di warung tersebut juga ada Minami yang juga sedang makan ramen. Tetapi Victor tidak melihat dia disitu.

"Victor!" panggil minami dengan semangat

"Hmm..." Victor menoleh kearah asal suara "dare?" Tanya Victor kearah pemilik suara

"Ini aku Minami fansnya Yuuri" jelas Minami "dimana Yuuri? Biasanya kalian berdua"

"Entahlah sejak tadi dia hilang dan aku sedang mencarinya"

"Eh kok bisa hilang emang Victor letak dimana" Kata Minami Bercanda

"Itu loh aku letak dipinggir jalan" balas Victor. "Udah ah bercandanya. Setelah ini aku mau kedanau beku manatau dia disana. Kau mau ikut?"

"Mau!" jawabnya semangat "tapi kau duluan saja aku masih ada urusan" tambahnya

"Ooo... Ya udah aku duluan ya" kata Victor sambil berdiri

"Oke sampai ketemu disana" kata Minami "hati-hati Victor" kata Minami sambil melanjutkan makannya

Setelah victor keluar dari warung itu. Dia melanjutkan perjalananya menuju danau beku. Dia melewati pantai mungkin dia bisa ketemu Yuuri disana. Tapi dia malah bertemu dengan JJ dan tunangannya Isabella yang sedang bersantai dipinggir pantai. Diapun mendekati mereka.

"Hai JJ lagi ngapain?" tanya Victor basa basi

"Victor! Apa kabar? Ngapai kau disini? berjemur? Dimana muridmu siapa ya namanya... "Kata JJ sibuk

"Yuuri. Namanya Yuuri" jelas Victor

"Oh benar Yuuri. Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Hilang" jawab Victor datar

"Hilang kok bisa? Bagaimana ceritanya." tanya Isabella khawatir

"Tenang aja sayang dia pasti baik baik aja. Jadi gimana ceritanya" JJ berusaha menenangkan Isabella

"Ceritanya gini aku jalan duluan dia tinggal terus hilang" jelas Victor singkat

"Ooohhh" kata JJ dan Isabella

"Gitulah ceritanya. Aku pergi. Bye" kata Victor sambil berjalan pergi

"Tunggu Victor, kau mau kemana?"

"Kedanau beku"

"Oke. Kami akan nyusul kesana nanti"

Victor hanya mengabaikan JJ dan melanjutkan perjalannya. Tak lama berjalan dia bertemu dengan Chris yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Victorpun mendekati mereka

"Chris apa kau melihat Yuuri?"

"Yuuri? Oh ya tadi aku melihatnya"

"Dimana?"

"Jauh dari sini. Tadi aku lihat dia sedang berjalan bersama seseorang dan memasuki sebuah toko"

"Chris, tujukan aku dimana toko itu"

"Tenang dulu Victor. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ayo Chris cepat antarkan aku"

"Oke oke ayo naik mobilku aku antar kau kesana"

Lalu dengan Cepat Victor menaiki mobil Chris dan Chris yang bingung dengan sikap Victor langsung masuk ke mobil dan meminta supirnya mengantarnya ketempat yang mereka tuju

"Victor memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin cepat bertemu dengan Yuuri"

"Heh... Apa kalian tidak bisa pisah sehari saja"

"Bukan itu masalahnya"

"Terus kalau bukan itu, jadi apa?"

"Tadi pagi kami mau pergi kedanau beku tapi jalan aku jalan duluan terus aku bicara dengan Emil cukup lama tapi Yuuri gak kunjung muncul muncul juga jadi aku balik ketempat aku meninggalkannya tapi dia gak ada dan aku sudah berkeliling mencari dia tapi gak juga ketemu makanya aku panic" jelas Victor panjang lebar

"Ohh begitu ceritanya. Tadi aku melihatnya dia baik-baik aja jadi gak usah khawatir" Chris berusaha menenangkan Victor

"Btw Chris apa kau tau Yuuri pergi dengan siapa?"

"Aku gak tau dia siapa. Wajahnya tertutupi dengan topi jadi aku gak bisa gelihatnya dengan jelas" jelas Chris "Memangnya ada apa? Apa kau cemburu?" goda Chris

"Bukan itu. Aku takut itu penculik atau apa gitu"

"Gak mungkinlah penculik Yuurinya aja biasa aja gak takut atau apa gitu"

"Kan bisa jadi itu penculik. Habis Yuuri menghilang begitu saja"

"hahahaha tenang aja Vic aku yakin dia baik-baik saja. Lihat kita hampir sampai"

Tunjuk Chris kesebuah toko

"Thanks Chris atas tumpanganya"

"Gak apa kita kan teman. Kalau udah ketemu kalian mau kemana?"

"Kami akan lanjut kedanau beku"

"Oh oke nanti aku juga kesana. Aku mau balik ke hotel dulu"

"Oke bye Chris"

"Bye. Semoga aja Yuuri belum pergi"

"Ya semoga"

Kemudian Chris pergi meninggalkan Victor yang berdiri didepan sebuah toko. Kemudian Victor mengambil nafas panjang dan berjalan memasuki toko tersebut. Ternyata itu adalah toko pancing. Victor berkeliling didalan toko tersebut berharap Yuuri masih didalam. Sekilas Victor melihat Yuuri berjalan kearah jalan keluar bersama seseorang yang gak dia kenal. Victorpun langsung mengejar mereka keluar. Setiba diluar mereka sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Kemana mereka pergi, cepat sekali menghilangnya" kata Victor sambil melihat sekeliling "padahal mereka baru saja keluar"

"Victor!" Victorpun menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya

"Oh, Leo dan Guang hong ada apa?"

"Itu yang ingin kami tanyakan ke Victor, ada apa? Sepertinya kehilangan sesuatu" tanya Leo

"Itu aku lagi nyari Yuuri. Apa kalian melihatnya kemana dia pergi setelah keluar dari toko ini" tanya Victor

"Yuuri. sejak kami disini kami gak ada lihat Yuuri keluar dari toko itu. Yang kami lihat hanya Victor yang masuk dan keluar lagi" jelas Guang hong

"Itu aneh. Aku yakin tadi melihatnya keluar"

"Mungkin itu hanya imajinasimu saja. Sudah ya kami mau pergi kedanau beku" kata Leo

"Victor apa mau ikut kesana?"tanya Guang hong

"Aku memang mau kesana, tapi aku nyari Yuuri dulu. Jadi kalian duluan aja" kata Victor menolak

"Apa kau tak apa mencarinya sendiri?"tanya Guang hong

"Gak kalau gitu, bye" kata Victor berlari pergi

"Bye" kata Leo dan Guang hong

Setelah berpisah dengan Leo dan Guang hong, Victor meneruskan perjalanannya menuju danau beku karena dia merasa tidak akan menemukan Yuuri dimanapun. Victor melewati taman dan bertemu Seung gill yang sedang duduk dikursi taman.

Karena lelah berlari, Victor duduk disebelah Seung gil.

"Ahhh... " Victor menghela nafas. "Kemana ya Yuuri pergi?"

"Padahal aku gak nglakuin apa² yang gebuat dia sakit hati. Apa dia menghilang karena aku ninggalin dia tadi atau ini ada hubungannya dengan mimpiku semalam"

"AAHHGGGHHH! YUURI KAU DIMANA!"

"AAAAHHHGGGG! NGAPA KAU RIBUT AJA" teriak orang sebelahnya

"Eh... Ternyata Seung gil. Sejak kapan ada disini?" tanya Victor gak nyadar

"Oi kampret, aden disiko sajak tadi!"

"Eh! Beneran ni Seung gil. Sejak kapan lu bisa bahasa minang" tanya Victor takjup

"ribut se ang ma. Pai den lai"

"eehh. Tunggu Seung gill. Apa kau lihat Yuuri? "

"Yuuri tadi ke sono kearah danau beku" jelas Seung gill sambil menujuk suatu arah

"Thanks Seung gill"

Victorpun berlari cepat menuju danau beku "ternyata memang benar Yuuri kedanau beku. Tapi kenapa dia pergi sendiri?" ucap Victor sambil berlari. Tiba-tiba Hujan mulai turun lebat sebelum Victor sampai ditujuannya. Sesampai digerbang masuk danau ia bertemu dengan Georgi.

"hai Vic ngapain buru-buru danau ditutup karna hujan"

"hah... Hah...Gi, apa kau lihat Yuuri?

"Pakai jubah ini dulu baru aku jawab. Masa hujan hujanan nanti kau malah sakit"

"(memakai jubah) cepat jawab apa kau melihatnya?! "

"kalau Yuuri tadi aku lihat dia pergi ke gang disebelah gedung besar itu. " sambi menunjuk sebuah gedung

"ngapain dia kesana. Oke Georgi aku pergi kesana dan jika kau melihatnya telpon aku"

"sepertinya kau sudah mencarinya sepanjang hari ini. Kenapa gak kau telpon aja dia ada dimana gitu daripada keliling gak jelas"

"benar juga kenapa gak kepikiran sama aku dari tadi" ucap Victor. Victor meraih hpnya dan mulai mencari nama Yuuri dan mencall nomornya. Gak sampai tiga getaran telepon diangkat

"Yuuri kau ada dimana?" ucap Victor begitu telpon diangkat

"eee... Sebenarnya ini aku phichit" ucap Phichit di sebrang telpon

"eh? Kenapa hp Yuuri ada bersamamu" tanya Victor

"aku nemu hpnya dijalan. Sekarang aku dalam perjalanan kerumahnya mau Balikin" kata Phichit "apa Yuuri bersamamu" tanya Phichit

"itulah. Aku sudah mencarinya sepanjang hari dan dia tidak ada dimanapun. Jika kau melihatnya hubungi aku oke. "

"Oke. Aku akan menunggu kalian di yutopia. Bye" kata Phichit sambil mematikan hp

"jadi, bagaimana Victor apa kau menemukannya " tanya Georgi

"hpnya jatuh dan sekarang hpnya bersama Phichit. Yuuri sekarang entah dimana. Georgi apa betul yang kau katakan tadi bahwa Yuuri menuju gang itu" tanya Victor

"gak mungkin aku salah lihat. Aku yakin itu pasti Yuuri"

"kalau memang benar. Aku akan pergi kesana sekarang"

"hati hati Vic. Aku dengar lorong itu mempermainkan perasaan kita. Percayalah pada kekuatan cintamu pada Yuuri pasti kau akan menemukannya"

"memangnya ada lorong seperti itu. Kalau memang benar aku akan tetap percaya terhadap cintaku pada Yuuri. Bye Georgi. Nanti aku balikin jubahmu" ucap Victor berlari menembus hujan yang makin deras.

"aku akan ada di yutopia Vic"kata georgi

Sepanjang jalan Victor hanya memikirkan Yuuri. Dia hanya berlari cepat sampai dia menabrak seseorang didepannya hingga jatuh tersungkur.

"duh... Siapa sih yang nghalang jalan. Gak tau orang mau cepat" kata Victor bersungut²

"Eh Victor Kalau jalan tu lihat lihat. Lihat tu Otabek basah gara gara kau" sambil menunjuk Otabek

"engg... Yurio. Aaaa... Maaf Otabek aku buru buru. Kalau ada perlu kalian tunggu aja di yutopia. Sekali lagi maaf Otabek. Bye Yurio" sambil berlari meninngalkan mereka

"Otabek kau gak apa?" sambil membantu Otabek berdiri "kayaknya Victor belum nemuin tu katsudon"

"aku gak apa?. Emangnya Yuuri barang ditemuin. Yang benar tu ketemu Yuri" ucap Otabek

" biarin peduli amat. Ayo kita pergi aku juga basah ni kena hujan"

"mau kemana? "

"ke yutopia. Aku mau tau apa masalah mereka"

"ok. Ayo kita berangkat"

Mereka berdua pergi menuju yutopia sedangkan Victor masih berlari Hingga di tidak melihat kiri kanan sebelum menyebrang jalan dan dia pun dihantam mobil. Tapi karna tubuh Victor tahan banting dia hanya jatuh didepan mobil. Sementara yang dimobil.

"kayaknya kita nabrak orang"

"apa dia mati? Bisa bahaya tuh"

"ayo kita pastikan kalau dia gak apa apa"

"aku gak mau berurusan dengan polisi"

Kemudian mereka turun dan berteriak "VICTOR!"

Lalu mereka mendekati korban

"Vic, kau tak apa?" tanya chris tapi gak dijawab karna orangnya pingsan

"ehhh ada apa itu? Apa kalian ngiling kucing?"

"eh gak boleh gitu mickey. Mana tau mereka nemu duit."

"ini bukan kucing maupun duit ini orang" jawab leo

"hah!? Kalian tabrak lari orang?! " teriak emil

"orangnya masih disini." jawab chris

"emangnya itu siapa? " tanya michele

"ini V-" Guang hong ingin menjawab, tiba2 terdengar suara teriakan seseorang

"heiiiiii! Tolongin gue dikejar kejar anjing"

"he... JJ ngapain sampai dikejar"

"tolongin dulu napa! " lari makin cepat "ah, seung gil tolong"

"sia lu? Manga wa ang dikaja anjing"

"EH? " JJ berhenti didepan Seung gill setelah mendengar itu dan anjing yang mengejarnya hanya berlari terus

"hei JJ kayaknya tu anjing gak ngejarmu deh" sorak chris dari jalan

"itu gak penting lagi. Yang penting sekarang Seung gil"

"memang apa yang salah" tanya minami

"bahasanya itu loh"

"SEUNG GIL BARU BELAJAR BAHASA BARU! " tiba2 Victor teriak dan mulai lagi berlari menuju lorong

"eh, kok, ada Victor disana? Dan mau kemana dia? " tanya JJ heran

"eh tu anak kesambet apa ya, baru bangun terus teriak dan langsung lari"

"jangan2 dia geger otak karna ketabrak tadi"

"emangnya ada orang geger otak bisa lari secepat itu Guang hong? "

"mana tau"

"Oi, ayo cepat bawa Seung gil kerumah sakit sebelum dia tambah parah" kata JJ sambil menarik tangan Seung gil kearah yang lain

"oi.,lapeh tangan den. Manga wang sibuk se, dah jaleh aden gak sakik manga pulo pai ke rs. Wang se pai ke rs sekalian ke rsj."

"apa sih artinya Seung gil, gak ngerti ah. Yang jelas kita kerumah sakit dulu"

"udah di kecek aden gak sakik, pai ang surang sono" pergi meninggalkan JJ

"Seung gill tunggu" mengejar Seung gil

"jadi apa yang kita lakukan disini? Hujan lagi" tanya Minami

"bukanya kita lagi nolong orang" kata Guang hong

"tapi orangnya udah kabur" kata Leo

"terus ngapain kita disini? " tanya Michele

"nengok orang ngumpul" jawab Emil

"daripada kita bengong disini hujan hujanan ayo masuk kemobil dan kita pergi kerumah yuuri" ucap Chris

"memang ngapain kesana?" kata Leo

"mandilah ngapain lagi. Kita kan siap hujan hujanan daripada masuk angin mending berendam biar gak flu" ucap Chris sambil beranjak masuk mobil

"eee... Kami numpang ya" kata Emil ke Chris

"kayaknya gak muat deh"

"tapi gak mungkin kami hujan hujanan gini"

"bukanya kalian sebelumnya memang main hujan"

"emang iya sih. Tapi kami mau ikut berendam juga iya mickey? "

"aku gak ada niat berendam. Pergi aja sendiri"

"jangan gitu dong mickey. Ayo pergi sama"

"aku bilang gak" ucap Michele sambil berjalan pergi

"ah mickey jangan gitu. Tungguin" kata Emil sambil mengejar Michele

"mereka berdua pergi"

"lagian kalau mau numpang juga gak muat"

"eh tapi... . Victor tadi kemana? "

"dia tadi pergi kelorong itu"

"tapi lorong itu... ..."

"ada apa dengan lorong itu"

"sebenarnya lorong itu... ..."

Setelah tabrak lari tadi(korbannya yang lari) Victor berlari melintasi lorong sambil melihat kiri kanan tapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah dinding dan sampah toh namanya juga lorong pasti lurus aja. Pikiran Victor hanya satu yaitu harus temui Yuuri sekarang juga. Ketika iya melihat lurus kedepan dia melihat bayangan seseorang dan dia yakin pasti itu Yuuri. Victor mempercepat larinya mengejar orang itu. Melihat Victor berlari kearahnya, orang itupun berlari ketakutan karna tampilan Victor seperti seorang pembunuh yg mengejar targetnya.

"siapa disana" teriak orang itu

Victor yakin orang itu Yuuri dari suaranya dan victor makin mempercepat larinya

"aku mohon jangan ikuti aku. Tolong!" orang itu memekik meminta pertolongan

"tidak akan ada yang akan menolongmu. Sekali kau menjadi targetku kau tak akan bisa lepas. Hahahahah!" teriak Victor kepada orang itu. "(tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah mengalami ini dan aku tidak berpikiran akan mengatakan itu) " pikir Victor dalam hati

Kemudian Victor berhasil mengejar orang itu dan menangkap kaki nya hingga dia terjatuh menghantam tanah

" aku mohon lepaskan aku" orang itu memelas.

" tidak mungkin aku melepaskan makhluk yang mempesona sepertimu. Akan aku nikmatimu sampai aku puas, yuuri" ucap Victor "(a-a-apa yang katakan, mulutku berkata sendiri. Apa ini yang dimaksud Georgi tentang lorong Ini)

" dari mana kau tahu namaku!. Siapa kau!"

" kau ingin tau, baiklah akan kuberitahu" Victor melepas jubahnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yuuri

" k-kau, V-V-VICTOR! Kata Yuuri tegagap

"voila kau Benar Yuuri. Kemana aja kau seharian ini aku mencarimu keliling kota tapi kau gak ada dimanapun"

"apa maksudmu Victor aku selalu ada disampingmu dan tiba tiba kau menghilang" kata Yuuri protes

"a-a apa maksudmu sudah jelas kau yang menghilang dan kau kata aku yang menghilang" teriak Victor ke Yuuri "sudahlah hentikan semua ini aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" Victor mendorong Yuuri kedinding.

"a-a-a apa y-yang akan kau lakukan" tanya Yuuri gugup

"sudah diam" ucap Victor sambil memegang dagu Yuuri " kau harus jelaskan padaku semuanya setelah ini" ucap Victor mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Yuuri

"Hentikan Victor!" teriak Yuuri menampar wajah Victor

"ahhhhh" tiba tiba Victor tersadar akibat tamparan Yuuri

"Hah..hah..hah...ternyata hanya mimpi" victor pun terbangun dengan rambut acak-acakan "kenapa aku bermimpi itu"

"Ada apa victor, kenapa kau sepertinya terengah engah. Apa kau punya penyakit asma?" yuuri bertanya dengan khawatir

"Tidak, aku hanya bermimpi buruk"

"Mimpi apa?, apa kau mau menceritakannya"

"Tidak apa. Apa sekarang sudah pagi?"

"Tidak ini masih jam 2 pagi" kata yuuri sambil melihat jam di hpnya.

"sepertinya aku merasa dejavu" ucap Victor

"memangnya apa yang kau rasakan" tanya Yuuri

"sudah lupakan saja, ayo kembali tidur besok kita pergi kedanau beku" ucap Victor kembali tidur


End file.
